


Pieces

by Vic394



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, SPOILERS GUYS I'M NOT KIDDING, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, a lot of sadness, also I don't know if this counts as poetry, i cried a lot, i'm a mess, spoiler - Freeform, the Author Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic394/pseuds/Vic394
Summary: When everything goes terribly wrong, Peter still has Tony to hold on to.





	Pieces

I would have followed you  
To the end of the world  
Though this world is not ours  
And the end is too close  
But for you I'll be strong  
I'll be brave, I will fight  
I'll face danger by your side.

 

Pull me in, hold me tight  
For I am fading away  
Please, don't leave me alone  
Just stay until it's over  
Be the family I am missing  
While I shatter in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, everyone! Infinity War killed me. It's been hours since I've left the theathre and I'm still hurting. So here's a little bit of angst I decided to share with the world. It's short but I had a good time writing it (well, I also cried a lot), hope you liked it!  
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](https://vic394.tumblr.com/)


End file.
